User blog:AdmiralPedro1stFleet/My Slight Issues With ME3....Endings Aside
We know the endings are lackluster but fear not. Bioware CEO said "Exec Producer Casey Hudson and the team are hard at work on a number of game content initiatives that will help answer the questions, providing more clarity for those seeking further closure to their journey. You’ll hear more on this in April. We’re working hard to maintain the right balance between the artistic integrity of the original story while addressing the fan feedback we’ve received. This is in addition to our existing plan to continue providing new Mass Effect content and new full games, so rest assured that your journey in the Mass Effect universe can, and will, continue. "The reaction to the release of Mass Effect 3 has been unprecedented. On one hand, some of our loyal fans are passionately expressing their displeasure about how their game concluded; we care about this feedback, and we’re planning to directly address it. However, most folks appear to agree that the game as a whole is exceptional, with more than 75 critics giving it a perfect review score and a review average in the mid-90s. Net, I’m proud of the team, but we can and must always strive to do better." So...hope. That's good. Could use a bit of that. Anyway. Minor things. MAY BE SPOILERS. 1)War assets could have been represented better. I wanted to see the Salarian Ships, the Mercenary ships. If I got the Quarians and Geth to help me. I wanted to see both fleets simultaneously. Not just the quarian fleet and then joker saying geth fleet reporting. This doesn't brtually wound my heart because I can imagine while the quarians are reporting in so are the geth but it does sting a litte.(Especially since they only show the quarian fleet in this scene) I wanted to see Vorcha, mercenaries, pirates, and mechs on the ground forces. I like that they at least did Human, Asari, Krogan, Turian, and Salarian. But seeing the Geth Quarians and Vorcha would have been welcomed. Maybe even seeing all my ME2 squadmates working together as a team (obvious exception of Thane and Tali/Legion) with the squadmates you left behind meeting up with them. Seeing Aria run into Wrex. Stuff like that. Don't get me wrong. Great scenes. Good air battle. Good ground battle. Just think it couldve been saturated a little more with richer detail. 2)Reapers and different appearances? Thankfully this is something that could be addressed. End of ME2, there was Harbinger, fat reaper, skinny reaper with the circular top, scarab beetle reaper, and some other type. Thats 5 kinds of reapers. I get the scope of the game and the modeling and what not but hey. At least give harbinger the other 4 variations as his generals of the reaper fleet or something. Harbinger being the head honcho. I could live with that. Also, I want to see Transport ships and Processors. Figure the processors can be like the reaper walkers in the concept art for tuchanka(star wars nod) and come up with something cool for the transports. 3)This will likely be addressed but I wanted all advanced species in husk form. That is, any species fighting the war. This means no yahg and no raloi. They are pre spaceflight. This does, however, mean hanar, drell, elcor, volus, quarian, and vorcha husks. Plus adjutants cause I love those things Theyll probably be given a role in a DLC pack and then released as a faction for multiplayer. I don't think I was heavily bothered by anything else. If this supposed new ending DLC were to show up however. Check in on both Hammer and Sword and show more detailed scenes that take assets into account. Either show variety in reaper appearance or give Harbinger the 4 generals in addition to Processors and Transports. And finally if you wanna throw in the other husks, do so but it's not essential as it can be shown in another DLC pack. They say less is more. But sometimes, more is more. Thanks for reading Category:Blog posts